


100 Kinks - Juvana - First time

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, First Time, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 15 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: JuvanaKink: First time





	100 Kinks - Juvana - First time

**Author's Note:**

> Juvana - First time  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

“Cana-san…” Juvia’s voice was barely a whisper and her eyes were half-lidded as she laid there with the brunette hovering above her body. She felt how Cana’s hands slid along her waist in an almost feather-light touch and despite or maybe _especially_ because of the softness of the touch the bluenette felt herself shivering. It was their fist time becoming intimate this way and Cana really didn’t need to be a mind-reader to detect just what her girlfriend was feeling above everything else. 

“Just relax,” the brunette spoke clearly and let her eyes trail along Juvia’s beautiful body until she met her girlfriend’s half-closed eyes. “I will make you feel good.” And that was a promise. 

After a couple of heartbeats Juvia nodded and Cana’s lips tugged into a sincere smile before she continued to leave a line of sweet, lingering kisses from the other female’s breasts down to her stomach. Juvia moaned softly and her body arched slightly, feeling incredibly sensitive and she didn’t know why. But she felt utterly _secure_. She wasn’t sure what it was but she had always felt a certain security when Cana was around. 

Once the card mage had kissed the bluenette’s belly button she moved her way back up, insisting on teasing her girlfriend a little still. Grinning slightly when she saw how the water mage’s face became redder than it already was, Cana proceeded to bend down and give her lover a slow kiss and she loved feeling how Juvia relaxed into the touch. 

However, once their lips parted the card mage regained her small smirk and licked one of her own fingers, softly sucking at the tip before she shifted and pressed her lips against Juvia’s a second time. While doing so she teasingly stroked the water woman’s slit until she cautiously let her finger slide inside her brilliant heat. 

The bluenette gasped lightly and arched her lower body towards Cana who withdrew her head now and whispered. “Look how wet you are for me. It doesn’t hurt, does it?” 

Juvia, blushing harder, just shook her head and gave a shaky moan. “No… It feels _good_ …” 

That was exactly what the older woman wanted to hear and she began to thrust the finger in and out slowly, considerately feeling how Juvia relaxed around her more and more… and god was it something satisfying to feel.


End file.
